


The Beach (Original work) (One Shot)

by AGreenSquidKid



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreenSquidKid/pseuds/AGreenSquidKid
Summary: The end is near. Soon everyone I know will be dead.I don't care.





	The Beach (Original work) (One Shot)

I don’t know why I woke up early today. Usually I sleep until at least 10 AM now that I don’t have school anymore.  
It’s possible I woke up early in excitement for today. You see, my family is on vacation. We drove for hours to get to the coast. We were supposed to go to the beach yesterday, but it was rainy, so we got a hotel. Yes, that’s what it is; I’m turning 20 in five months and I’ve never seen the ocean.  
Anyway, I wake up, and I look at my phone to see what time it is. It’s 7:03. I normally would’ve seen that and went back to sleep, if it weren’t for a notification I got.  
It’s from the government. It warns that a fleet of aircrafts from another country are armed to the teeth and are coming to this area to blow us all up.  
I cuss aloud.  
I look out the window and see a handful of people in the streets, getting into cars and driving off. Alright, this is real.  
I scribble a note telling my family where I’m going, that I love them, etc. etc., in case they wake up before… well, you know. I think some people would wake them up, but I figure it’s better they don’t know what’s happening.  
I go outside. A state trooper commands me to go back inside.  
I push past him and shout the only thing that is on my mind, “I’m going to the freaking beach!”  
And that is what I think to myself, over and over and over, until I’m there. I have to climb over a small hill to see the beach, so I see everything at once.  
I can’t get the words out.  
Pictures don’t do the ocean justice. It’s huge. It goes on for so long it gives me a really weird feeling. I think about how the nearest human in that direction could be thousands of miles away. The sun is rising behind it. I’m really glad I get to see the ocean.  
I tread slowly down the beach. The sand is cool, and so soft. It’s really hard to explain how soft it is. Nothing like the sand on lake beaches. I get to the water and let the waves nip at my toes. I pick up a gorgeous shell. I admire its pink hue.  
No one else is here. I’m alone, and that’s okay. Some people would want to die in the arms of their family, but I guess I’m not like that. Not that I don’t love my family or anything, I just feel like death should be a private thing.  
I sit down. I don’t really care that my pajamas are getting wet. Hmm. It is weird. I’d rather die in a beautiful place like this than a cold, artificial hospital room.  
I’m listening to my favorite song, because I’ve brought my headphones. My eyes are half closed.  
Ever since I left my parent’s house not too long ago, I considered myself agnostic, much to my parents’ dismay. I change my mind now. Maybe this is God’s way of scaring me into faith, but I’ll give Him what He wants. I guess that in my hour of death, I actually care about what’s going to happen to me afterwards.  
So here I am, God. For all that is good, make it fast.  
My ears perk up as I hear something. It’s the roar of plane engines. I can see them now. At least a dozen black shapes, too big to be birds, too small to be passenger planes. I can almost make out the markings of their country on their sides.  
I flop onto my back with a sigh. I hope I can finish listening to my song.


End file.
